The Other Point of View
by sue2008
Summary: The story follows a friendship of four female heros from four different shows. They have to face not only their male coworkers, but a not identified disease as well. But mostly it is just made to make you laugh NOW COMPLETE...well, kind of
1. One of us

**Disclaimer: Just about everything in this story belongs to someone else. I just put it together.**

**A/N Hi, readers, I'm back;) I've been working on this story and I was having so much fun I decided it was time to start publishing. The story proves, what kind of TV-freak I really am and what kind of feminist as well (If I have any male readers, I'm saying it now: Sorry;)**

**It's major crossover between four of my most favorite stories (the others didn't fit into the profile). And the shows are: NCIS, JAG, Bones and Criminal minds. But I think you don't have to know all of them to enjoy the story.**

**The story isn't really put in time in neither of the shows. I just picked what I liked in every show and you'll see how it came out.**

**So, I won't bore you anymore, just be warned, that I'm going finally for the story with 100 reviews, my record so far is 92, so keep your fingers cross for me...but only if it doesn't stop you from reviewing;)**

**Enjoy.**

**The other point of view**

Lt. Colonel Sarah McKenzie knocked on the door. She waited only little while to be let in by a subtle blond female.

"Mac, you've made it" Jennifer Jareau smiled at her friend while she let her in.

"Hi, JJ, sorry I'm late. The trial lasted longer then I...then ANYONE expected" Mac growled and only slightly exaggerated when she proclaimed "I promise, one of those day I'm going to kill him."

Mac knew she didn't have to explain which 'him' she meant "He again pulled his poor-orphan trick. Gosh, the accused was fifty-eight years old, you would think he should be already over his mommy-issues"

"You never know with the guys, they are usually mommy-depended all their lives. But we'll be glad to assist, when it comes to the killing part" the offer came from the brunette comfortably seated at the couch.

"Thanks, Zi, but I'll enjoy this only if I can do it myself" Mac mimicked the movement of choking somebody and let the expression of delight on her face.

"I know that feeling" Ziva David assured. She had had her share of man-issues. Especially in work place.

"JJ, before we eat, can I change" Mac pointed to the her uniform she was still wearing, she was so late she didn't even have time to put on her civvies she brought with her to work for this purpose.

"Yeah, sure, use bedroom" she pointed to the door on the left "there's bathroom there as well, if you like. I still need like 20 minutes, so there's no rush"

"Thanks, that´s exactly what I need right now" Mac turned to the door.

"Wait" JJ stopped her "Before you go, I want you to meet Cam." Mac looked confused, she only then noticed a black woman seating on the chair. She stood up and shook Mac's hand.

"This is Dr Camille Saroyan, she works at the Jeffersonian and she's one of us" JJ introduced the stranger.

The 'one of us' meant female, single, and working way too much and getting way too little appreciation for that.

"Cam" the stranger introduced herself by the short version of the name that was used by her friend.

"Mac. It's short for McKenzie, Sarah McKenzie, but no one uses my given name" and Mac accepted offered hand. "Nice to meet you" she greeted her honestly "Now, if you excuse me, I really need that shower, I feel like I went a whole month at the boot camp without shower"

"Go, enjoy yourself, still at least fifteen minutes" JJ just checked on the dinner.

Mac was almost out of the room when Ziva called after her.

"By the way, you've won, right?"

"Don't doubt it for a minute" Mac called through already closed door.

"Attagirl!"

.oOo.

It didn't take Mac more then twelve minutes and forty two seconds to get back to the room where the other women were chatting. She was now wearing a jeans and comfortable top.

"Wow, that was fast..." Cam observed surprised.

"Mac's a Marine" JJ explained as she handed Mac a glass of water "they are trained for that."

"And she has great timing. Especially when it comes to food. And by the look she's throwing towards the kitchen I guess she's starving" Ziva added when she let JJ fill her empty glass with wine.

"The dinner is just about ready. Come on" JJ invited her guest with a gesture towards the table.

"So, how do you know JJ?" Mac asked Cam as she put a big portion of chicken that JJ just prepared on her plate.

"We've met a couple months ago at the fit-box class. We went for a drink few times after the class and yesterday she invited me for a dinner. Anyway" Cam continued "I'm more interested in finding out how do you know each other. When JJ told me she have this thing with a couple of friends I've expected some other FBI agents."

"Actually, I'm an agent as well" Ziva spoke first "but not FBI, I work for NCIS"

"Right now" Mac smiled.

"OK, so I've spent some time with Mossad" Ziva gave Mac deadly glare.

"More like your whole life" JJ specified zealously and Mac looked like she was going to choke on her chicken.

"I was wondering about the accent" Cam observed not fully understanding the situation and feeling uncomfortable about it "what made you make such a change?" she wondered.

The room was quiet, not completely uncomfortably, but the light mood was over.

"It's not story for the dinner" Ziva smiled anyway "I had been a liaison with NCIS for some time and for the time being we can say I had had a little fall-out with my Mossad superiors" it wasn't a complete lie and the full story could wait. It wasn't that kind of story you would share with everyone and parts of it Ziva hadn't share with anyone yet. Not even with the two women she called her best friends.

"Anyway, I've met Mac...I mean Lt. Colonel McKenzie at the very exciting seminar about the recent updates of the USMJ" Ziva tried to get as far as possible from the unpleasant part. It was successful, Mac chuckled at the 'very exciting' part.

"Mac is a lawyer with the Judge Advocate General office" JJ inserted quiet explanation for Cam.

"Wow, a Marine and a lawyer, fascinating" Cam was trying to follow the story.

"Yeah, it's long story..." and as Mac noticed Cam had already few times thrown curious looks at her water while the others were drinking wine "and yes, I'm an alcoholic as well"

"You got me at the Marine part" Cam made a joke although she admired Mac for her honesty. Because she knew Seeley Booth she understood how hard it was to fight any kind of addiction. "But I'm still interested in the meeting story"

Mac started to like Cam, not many people she knew could get over her confession with such no-big-deal attitude.

"The only thing exciting about the seminar was Ziva's behavior" Mac started, this time causing Ziva to choke on her food.

"It wasn't my fault, Tony made me" the Israeli defended herself.

"Oookey, now I'm completely lost" Cam admitted.

"Tony DiNozzo is Ziva's immature-very-good-looking-pain-in-the-ass coworker" JJ joined the conversation "Did I forget anything?"

"Nope, you got it about cowered" Ziva agreed.

"Don't forget an ego-centric" Mac tried to complete the description.

"Hey, Mac, we are not talking about Harm" Ziva argued.

"Harm?" Cam was lost "Girls, please, one name at the time. I might work with geniuses, but I'm definitely not one"

"Basically, Mac's colleague Harmon Rabb is taller version of Tony, but he wears an uniform" JJ pitied her friend. She remembered what it was like, to get in the middle of this two female's energy.

"Thanks, the uniform is the most helpful description so far" Cam was starting to be really amused. "So the seminar?" she asked seriously interested.

"Right, so Tony and I...we were little distracted" Ziva could still remember how boring all the paragraphs were for her.

"Distracted, you made a noise like a pair of teenagers on chem course" Mac pointed out.

"I liked chemistry at high school" Cam said but no one really paid attention. Only JJ threw terrified look at her.

"Again, not my fault!" Ziva repeated once more getting agitated about the story. JJ had to admit, that every time she heard the story, it was more and more fun "Tony came up with the game of finding the most in-understandable sentence in the UCMJ. I still maintain I had won, but the discussion got little out of hand".

"Little? You yelled at Tony out loud where he should stick his copy of the USMJ and the class was actually encouraging you" Mac complained. To be honest, it was the most amusing class Mac had ever taught, but there was no way Ziva was going to find out.

"So you see, Cam, it was love at the first sight" JJ summarized it. When the laughter ended Mac continued.

"But it's still not the good part" she surprised Cam "Not even a week later I've got assigned to Gibbs's team for a case."

"Gibbs is my ex-Marine boss" Ziva explained "he has very strict set of rules and one of them is about not trusting lawyers" she winked at Mac "but I guess he has a soft spot for Mac, even though she's a lawyer AND an officer"

Mac rolled her eyes "I'm almost sure it was the Admiral's way of punishing me for not finishing the seminar properly. Anyway, the case was quite easy, but the trial afterwards got a bit nasty" Mac took the charge of the story once more trying to tell it her way.

"Again, not my fault, I was called as a witness for the prosecution" Ziva defended herself "I still believe you should have worked it out with Harm and not me"

Mac smiled again "I really thought the Admiral was going to keelhaul both of us after that"

Ziva winked at her friendly "I seriously thought I was going to get a contempt of the court charges"

"But you worked it out" Cam was totally into that story.

"The next day I came to NCIS to finalize the report with Agent Gibbs. I was almost leaving when I accidentally hit Ziva"

"Accident my ass" the person in question growled.

"Gibbs took the matter in his own hands. I guess he got a call from the Admiral about the trial" Mac continued.

"You have to understand, he has his own way of doing things" Ziva again interrupted "He locked us into the elevator for three hours"

"Three hours and twenty three minutes" Mac corrected and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"After some time of deadly-quiet we realized we have much in common. Soon we started running together and we took krav-maga classes together. And the afternoons at the shooting range are still amazing" Ziva finished the story.

"So, basically, you two are lucky to be alive?" Cam had to ask and the two just nodded. She knew the two women for about an hour and she could easily imagine them locked in the elevator. It made her smile.

"I can live with that. But how the hell JJ fits into this picture?" Cam asked further. JJ was independent woman, no questions there, but she definitely wasn't the krav-maga type.

"I've met Ziva while working case together with NCIS" JJ didn't have such a fun story.

"I took pity on her. JJ was covering for a sick agent on Fornell's team" the 'sick' part was the official version. From what Ziva knew about Fornell, she guessed the agents were just running away.

"I've heard about agent Fornell, he's quite a legend in the FBI" Cam was glad she finally knew someone, at least through the stories.

"Yeah and he and Gibbs have a thing together and poor JJ was caught in the middle" Ziva described the way she met JJ for the first time.

"A thing?" once again the story was getting far out of hand for Cam.

"Fornell's recent ex-wife is Gibbs's third ex-wife" Ziva tried to be helpful.

"Second, I think" JJ corrected.

"Whatever, they were all red-heads anyway" Ziva dismissed.

"OK, I get the idea" this time Cam got lost at the ex-wifes count, but she decided she could very well ignore this part.

"So, poor JJ here was assigned to liaise our and Fornell's team"

"I wasn't that bad" JJ had to defend herself. She survived after all.

"You're right," Ziva this time gave JJ credit "I know agents that still have nightmares after working with Gibbs and Fornell at the same time"

"I take this as a compliment" JJ said "Anyway" she turned back to Cam "right after the case we went for drink, then Ziva proposed we'd go to dinner and she drag Mac with her and we are getting together regularly ever since"

"It was great, JJ" Mac suddenly changed the subject as she finished eating "By the way, Cam, do you cook?"

The question caught Cam off guard.

"Not much, there's usually no need to"

"So, we'll give you an opportunity" Ziva explained "That is... Are you in?"

Cam didn't have to ask. Her look told everyone she had absolutely no idea what did Ziva meant by that.

"We are meeting every month and every time one of us is making a dinner."

Cam realized then, that she had been here for almost two hours and she had a great time. Most of the time she was laughing like she hadn't been in a very long time. It was so hard to find girl-friends that would understand her professional aspiration and wouldn't talk all the time about the best nurseries or kid's food.

"Yep, I think I'm in" she didn't even have to think about it.

"Great, now, the rules of engagement" Mac started and once again confused Cam right at the beginning.

"She meant the way we do things" JJ automatically offered explanation. "You'll get used to the military terms around this two very fast, trust me"

"Basically, every month or so one of us cooks a dinner, while the rest is in charge of the drinks" Ziva described the habit by which they were meeting for more then a year now.

"Except for me, I satisfy myself with tap water" Mac pointed at her glass "So whatever containing alcohol you bring to my house you either drink or take back home with you"

"Sometimes it's not easy to get all together, but it is a rule, so I don't recommend cooking in advance, because we all travel a lot, sometimes even on very short notice." JJ pointed to the biggest problem they had so far.

"Finally something I understand easily" Cam stated.

"But now the biggest and the most crucial rule" Ziva added serious tone to her voice and Cam was afraid of what might come next "No man was ever present in this meetings"

"Except, of course, in the humiliating stories" Mac again swung the mood into the more mischievous side. The laughter once again filled the room.

"And we don't talk about knowing each other at the outside world." Ziva surprised Cam, because she still maintained serious tone "It's not a rule, but we are sometimes meeting professionally and it's so annoying to explain each time how we know each other"

"It's always more fun when you can tell your superiors – and I mean the male superiors – that you've got your information from 'the source' instead of them knowing the person" Mac supported Ziva on this one.

"It's also way of protecting ourself. The information sometimes leak and trust me, we would be always the first one to be blamed. You know the-female-could-never-keep-her-mouth-shut superstition" JJ added one more good reason.

"So, basically, it is a rule" Cam guessed.

"Well, you can say that" Ziva agreed "but no one ever felt the need to break it, so it's too boring to be full-time rule"

"Hey, I'm not questioning it, I'm just curious" Cam once again felt the need to take defensive stand.

"Don't worry about that, they do it all the time" JJ comforted her friend as she noticed she had no idea if Ziva meant it seriously "I always take it as a sign of partiality from them. And I mean it, when Ziva and Mac start to be nice to you, it is the time you should run"

"Now we are over the rules, what do you say, are you up to next month dinner?" Mac asked.

"I think I'm going to risk it" Cam agreed without hesitation.

"Way to go" Ziva appreciated.

"Now, I have one more question" Cam interrupted the questions about her address and the directions towards her home "Do you meet only once in the month?"

"Nope, you've got it all wrong" JJ explained "Those are only the official meetings. You can call any of us whenever you are down or just need a drink"

"Or you need to sue someone" Mac offered.

"Or you need someone to disappear...for good" Ziva was offering her services.

"Or you need someone detained by FBI" JJ too was very helpful.

Cam for hundredth time this evening exploded with laughter "I hope neither of you would ever need my services"

It caused all of them argue about the best way they could use Cam's abilities as a coroner. And then more and more ridiculous topics.

The party ended well after midnight.

**Next: Another version of girl's talk**

**So, the chapter was little longer then I intended, but I didn't find the right spot to cut in in two. I hope it didn't bore you to death.**


	2. Busted

**Disclaimer: Not one of those TV shows belong to me**

**A/N Only slightly discouraged by lack of responses after the first chapter, I'm bravely continuing with this story. I'll finish it anyway, don't worry.**

Weekend ended too quickly and Monday morning found Ziva already at the office lost behind the piles of paperwork. It took her whole morning and even part of the afternoon till she was able sort it out a little bit. For almost whole last month the team had worked about five cases without any rest and she just didn't have the time to work through the reports. As she checked her surrounding she found out she wasn't alone. Tim's desk, though neatly organized was covered with files, Tony had his reports everywhere, even on the floor and to her surprise, Gibbs as well sat at his desk, with the glasses on and he went through some reports.

She was completely bored.

"I'm going to get a coffee, anyone interested?" Of course everyone wanted one so glad for the excuse she walked out of the room. The elevator doors weren't yet completely closed when she picked out her cellphone. She could at least entertain herself for a while texting with her friends. She started the IM program in her cell and wrote

_'paperwork sucks, anyone having a better day?_' and she addressed it to Mac and JJ. Then she remembered Friday night and quickly added Cam's contact as well.

First answered JJ, if she wasn't out with the team working case she was always close to computer.

'_Some sheriff from Dakota sent us request for help, because he had three cases of graffiti in his town. That what I call rational use of the FBI resources...'_

Before Ziva had time to read the whole answer Mac reacted as well.

_'I'm working on a fraternization case. During the fourth month of deployment the petty officer found out she was two months pregnant and she claims she didn't have a relationship with anyone on the carrier, I mean, seriously?_'

Ziva laughed and immediately felt better. At least she wasn't the only one having crappy day.

'_You don't have to have relationship to get pregnant_' JJ offered explanation for Mac and Ziva could see Mac chuckling at her computer screen.

'_Well that is great opening statement for the article 32 hearing_' Mac typed.

'_Then the only suspect should be Holly Spirit, you know, like the immaculate conception_' at Ziva's answer Mac started laughing out loud staring with disbelief at her computer screen.

"Something funny, Colonel?" Harm asked entering her office without invitation "You should really close your doors if you are having personal on line conversation"

Mac made sure that Harm would not be able to see what was on her screen before she answered.

"Why, are you jealous?" and then she realized her mistake, blushed and quickly spat out "I was just consulting a case"

"And having so much fun?" he wondered "I'd love to hear more about it"

"You wish" she smiled.

"Anyway, what about a dinner tonight, you busy?" he asked too innocently as he slightly nodded towards her computer.

"No, I think I´ll finish soon today. You are buying" she walked around her desk and stood in front of Harm using her body as another barrier between him and her computer.

"It's a date then" and with one last smile he left, leaving her door open. She made few quick steps and closed the door before sat back to the computer.

_'Busted'_ she wrote before she read the rest of the conversation. Obviously, Cam joined in as well.

Cam: _Well I have a body that spent at least month in the swamp._

Ziva: _Why the new-guys have always all the fun?_

Cam: _Fun? You haven't smell it yet..._

Ziva: _Doesn't by any chance he/she have a uniform on? I could really use some murder case._

Cam: _Nope, completely naked._

JJ: _Too bad, Zi, go back to your papers. _

Ziva: _I think they should go back to the swamp and just look for the uniform._

And then Mac jumped in with her '_Busted_'. The others reacted immediately.

Ziva: _I hope by at least three-stars or SecNav._

Mac: _Worse...Harm...he thought I was flirting on-line_

Ziva: _OOOOOhhhhhh, I see the obvious case of the green monster_

Mac:_ Go to hell. How come no one disturbs you?_

JJ: _My coworkers never come to my office willingly...They are just afraid I'm going to assign them more work_

Cam: _I have office on completely different floor. And no one ever questions what the boss does_

Ziva: _I'm on coffee break_

JJ: _Right, for more then 20 minutes now_

Ziva: _Crap, Gibbs is going to kill me_

Mac: _Never stand between a Marine and his coffee_

Ziva: _I know, have to go_

Cam: _Wait, someone for the drink tonight?_

Ziva: _I'm in, that is, if I'm still alive_

JJ: _Looking forward to_

Mac: _Damn, Harm have just invited me to dinner_

Ziva: _Have a great time_

JJ: _Can't wait to hear the details_

Cam: _You said you were just coworkers..._

Mac:_ Go to hell, all of you_

Ziva: _That might be where I'll end up very soon. Have to run, CU tonight_

Cam:_ Bye_

The others logged off as well and went by their usual daily occupations.

.oOo.

The month passed relatively peacefully. They were working cases, solving murders and girls were meeting regularly to drink, talk, discuss and complain. Before they realized, the time for dinner at Cam's was up. They had to postpone it for one day, because JJ was stuck on the case in Chicago. Luckily, in the Saturday she wrote they had caught the UnSub, so they could meet on Sunday.

JJ knocked on Cam's front door about half and hour late then she was supposed to, still holding her ready bag. The door was open by teenage girl and JJ was surprised when the girl hugged her tightly whispering "Thank you"

"Michelle, let JJ go" Cam reprimanded her adoptive daughter "or I'll change my mind"

"OK, I'm letting her go. Anyway, I have to run, Bye" and she run out closing the door behind her.

"That was weird" JJ observed as she gave Cam the wine she bought on the way there and collapsed on the couch.

"We all went through that" Ziva smiled.

"I promised Michelle, that while I'm having party, she could go to sleep-over" Cam explained.

"No wonder there, I should be thankful then she didn't kiss me as well" JJ envied the teenage-girl energy.

"You look like crap" Ziva honestly described JJ's appearance.

"Well, thank you, but I doubt I look worse then I feel. I didn't get any sleep last night and couple of hours on the plane can't fix it"

"Do you want coffee before dinner? You can take shower if you like" Cam offered.

"Thanks" JJ accepted "I don't know if I appreciate more the coffee of the shower"

JJ spent almost twenty minutes in the bathroom, but finally looked at least a bit relaxed.

"You are in desperate need of marine training" Mac teased. As usually, she was very hungry and the dinner was ready. They were just waiting for JJ.

"I'm in desperate need of food" JJ just realized she was starving as well. Cam pointed them all to the table and the party began.

**That's it for now.**

**Next: Troubles in the paradise**


	3. Good morning sunshine

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N Damn, I've never realized, how unpopular crossovers were...well, here goes nothing.**

It was after 2 a.m., when Ziva got to her apartment. She was so tired she just crawled into her bed barely taking her boots off. She was asleep within minutes.

Too early some noise woke her up. It had to ring three more times till Ziva realized it was her cellphone. Not turning her lights on she picked it up. Incoming from Gibbs. She cursed in four different languages before answering the call. Her watch was showing 4:41.

"David" she said groggily.

"Dead naval officer found in the river" Gibbs sounded too awake for such an early hour, she observed as she automatically wrote down the address he gave her. As she was listening to him she realized one thing.

"Gibbs" she stopped him before he could hang up. "Have you called the others yet?"

"Nope" he answered and the impatience was obvious in his voice.

"Tell one of them to pick me up, I was drinking last night and I don't think I should be driving" she admitted.

Gibbs hung up instead of answering.

'Well, good morning sunshine to you too...' Ziva thought as she crawled out of the bed.

The door bell rang in less then fifteen minutes 'Please, let it be McGee' Ziva prayed as she run down the stairs.

Surely enough, Tony's car stood there. She whispered quiet curse in another language as she opened the door at the passenger side.

"Morning" Tony seemed all-concern at first sight, but at the more precise inspection there was obvious puckish sparkle in his eyes.

"Morning" Ziva answered cautiously as she fastened her seat belt. Her caution was in place, they didn't drive even one block down when Tony started.

"So, you've been drinking" he stated the obvious, in vain trying to hide the question in it.

"Mhm" Ziva didn't thought it deserved a full answer.

"Do I know him?" Tony once more went on the fishing expedition. He was curious. Usually, when Ziva went on date, she bragged about it to make him angry. But not this time. And the only reasonable explanation was that it was serious and she didn't want to spoil it. And by the look of her she must have had one hell of the time. It wasn't unusual for them to get a night calls and she was always the first one on the scene and completely alert. Something must have gone terribly wrong...or right.

And Tony had no idea which option got him more worried.

So he did the only thing he could. He joked.

"So what was it? A whiskey? No, no, I wouldn't guess you for a whiskey girl. Were you celebrating, was it a champagne? No, no, I got it. Tequila, you are definitely a tequila type..."

"If you have to know it was a wine." she tried to get him off the track with honest admission "And I don't mind you enjoying this situation, I'd done the same if the roles were reversed, but could you please do it a bit less loudly"

It spoiled all the fun. She admitted her fault and while she wasn't fighting him the teasing turned completely useless. Instead, he took another look at her and this time his concern was real.

"Is the hangover that bad?" he asked. He realized that his teasing, though annoying was harmless, but once she got to face Gibbs the real trouble would start.

"I'm afraid I'm still more drunk than hangover. I've slept less then two hours" she admitted. Dozens of inappropriate comments immediately appeared in Tony's head but seeing her miserable posture he decided to let it alone. Instead he stopped the car.

"Are we already there?" Ziva asked curiously. They were still in the very quiet part of the city. She would expect the whole crime scene team there.

"Nope, it's still at least half an hour drive, but I guess you could use a coffee" he surprised her as he pointed to a non-stop coffee shop on the other side of the road.

"I most certainly could" she answered gratefully, but when Tony came back five minutes later she was asleep in her seat.

.oOo.

They were almost on the scene, when Tony shook Ziva carefully.

"We are here" he explained before she could react physically to the wakeup.

"Damn" she growled as she tried to stretch up her sore muscles. The front seat of the car was definitely not her favorite place to fall asleep.

"Drink, it might help you" Tony pointed to the still warm coffee and Ziva realized her headache was getting worse.

As Tony pulled over she got out of the car holding almost empty cup. Sure enough they were the last one to arrive on the scene. Ducky, and even Palmer were already there doing their's thing and by the look on Gibbs's face she guessed he was going to point it out. Her stomach turned at the sight of the body threatening to throw up the delicate dinner she had over at Cam's. It was 5:17 in the morning and the Sun hadn't even risen yet. Ziva just wished she could crawl into nearest hole and sleep for at least twelve hours.

"What took you so long" Gibbs said instead of greetings.

"Coffee stop" Tony explained and and handed Gibbs the cup he bough intentionally for him. At the smell of caffeine Gibbs melted. The danger was over, for now.

"DiNozzo, photos, David, bag and tag" he tried to keep the appearances of some chain of command before taking first long sip of the coffee.

The agents took their bags from the van that McGee and Gibbs drove there and went after their jobs.

"Ziva, dear child, come here" Ducky called after her when he noticed she was the one doing the bagging.

"What is it, doctor?" she came closer to the body and wished she didn't. She had never liked swimmers and this one was bad. By the ME rough estimation he was in the water at least couple of months, maybe longer. The body was male and judging by the parts that were still distinguishable, well built.

"Why were we called in?" Ziva suddenly asked, she noticed no obvious signs of the person being military.

"The dog walker that had found him noticed the local police and they found a dog tags on the body. There..." he handed Ziva the evidence and she bagged it and wrote down all information on the label.

"Anything else on the body?" she asked rather then check for herself. Although the coffee helped, she still wasn't completely sure about the state her stomach was in.

"Nope, the body was completely naked, but no wonder there, the fast flowing water will do that to the body. We were lucky the dog tags were still in the place" the ME explained. "Timothy is already working on the confirmation of the identification."

"It's done" McGee joined them "the partial fingerprint we were able to get match the dog tag identification. We still need a dental record confirmation, but Lt. Commander Michael Summers was reported UA about three months ago. He had no family, his next of kin is his second cousin. The investigation into his disappearance had no results, well, till now" and he made a gesture with his hand pointing towards the body and the surroundings.

"I'm afraid he never went UA" Ducky observed. He might have been killed right then. I need to get him back home, he has some very interesting injuries"

"DiNozzo" Gibbs called after his agent "Are you ready with the photos?"

"Yes, Boss" the answer came from the parameter of the crime scene "I'm just about ready" and they all heard the sound of few last rapidly taken photos.

"Well, Ducky, then pack your guy and make sure to have your report ready before lunch."

"Glad to hear you haven't lower your expectations" Ducky allowed himself to tease his old friend.

"That would be the day I retire, Duck" Gibbs answered back.

.oOo.

As they came back to the office the only thing was obvious. The Lt. Commander wasn't killed in the place he was found. He was brought there by the river from an unknown place. It took them only few minutes to get his file and find out where he was stationed. As they have nothing more to go on, his workplace was definitely place to start. They were just wrapping up the background check and Gibbs had just ordered Tony to go with him to the base when Ducky stopped him.

"I'm so glad I've caught you, Jethro" he said in his usual relaxed manner.

"You're ready, Ducky?" Gibbs asked and if someone was suicidal enough he might say he sounded surprised.

"Not even I am that good" and not giving Gibbs time to respond "I have a favor to ask"

"Shoot" Gibbs encouraged, impatiently standing in front of elevator.

"I've mentioned before the Lt. Commander suffered some very specific wounds, some probably before death, which character I can't completely establish. His ribs were fractured in a way I can't put my fingers on. So, I'd like to invite a consult. My friend, she works for The Jefferson's Institute and there also works one of the World's best forensic anthropologist. I'd like to invite them in"

The elevator doors opened with the beep. Gibbs just chuckled.

"Invite a Santa Claus if you need to, just get it done" and he disappeared behind the close elevator doors.

Ziva was listening quietly. Luckily for her, only other person left behind was McGee and he was completely lost in his computer screen. Pretending she was working as well, she got on-line and connected herself to IM program. She contacted her usual friends.

'_Been woken up at 4:41, had terrible headache and they expect me to work_'

The first to answer was JJ.

'_Been there, done that. I'm on the flight to Oklahoma City. Up since 5:30. My head is about to explode. Have to go_' JJ used her phone to answer but logged out immediately.

"Sorry" JJ excused herself to the team for the interruption caused by her cellphone "It was just info about one case that just came to my desk" the lie was easy one, there were always files coming to her desk.

Morgan didn't believe her

"I'd guess it was the person behind your hangover" he pointed out.

"Anyway, back to the case..." JJ ignored this comment and prayed the others would too.

Meanwhile Ziva waited for next answer while she logged on to the NCIS database. She might as well do something when she wasn't allowed to sleep.

'_Headache here too_' Cam logged on next '_Sometimes, I really envy Mac_'

'_Hey, don't talk about me, it's not polite_' Mac learned from her mistakes and sat behind safely closed doors in her office. '_I've heard about the body you found. Do you need any help?_' Mac offered.

'_Not right now, but I'm sure the opportunity will come. I desperately need to earn some points after the morning' _Ziva was grateful.

'_I have a court in seven minutes, have to go. We'll stay in touch_' Mac promised and logged off as well.

Cam was just about to asked what was going on when her phone rang.

"Saroyan" she picked it up immediately, the sound was multiplying her headache.

"Dr Saroyan, I'm so glad to hear your voice again, Dr Mallard here"

"Ducky" she answered "I was just..." then she realized she wasn't supposed to know Ziva "...I was just going through some autopsy reports" she finished lamely.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but I have a huge favor to ask" Ducky never jumped to the point.

"You can ask, doctor, you know I owe you one"

"If you are talking about the two years old case of the Marine we worked together I've told you on more than one occasion it was only my pleasure to be helpful"

"So, what is it, Ducky" she encouraged once more hoping this time she would finally get a answer from him.

"I need a consult"

"I doubt I'd be able to find something you didn't, but I'd be honored to help" she did her best not to show how flattered she was.

"I'm afraid not yours, although I'd be very happy to work with you again, but this one is more of the bone-matter"

"So, you are hoping to get Dr. Brennan involved" Cam guessed.

"If it wouldn't cause a problem, but I'd satisfy myself with one of your interns" Ducky offered modestly.

"Then send me your file and I'll see what I can do"

"It's kind of pressing matter, would you mind coming to the NCIS?" Ducky pointed out carefully.

"How much pressing?" Cam asked.

"Like come-right-now pressing, I'm afraid" Ducky admitted.

"I'll check with my staff and I'll see what I can do. Let me call you back in about fifteen minutes" If it depended only on Cam, she would order her whole staff to go help Ducky, but she learned very quickly, that geniuses had their own timetables.

"Thank you very much and I hope you will come as well. It's very intriguing case and I'd love to hear your insight" Cam knew even before that invitation that she wasn't going to let this one pass her by.

"We'll see about that. Bye for now" she tried to not sound too excited.

'_Btw, Cam, you are going to be involved_' Ziva finally got to the point. But she didn't receive any answer. She stayed logged on while working. After few minutes Cam answered.

'_Well, thanks for the warning, I've just got out of the phone with Ducky, I've almost spilled I was talking to you_'

'_But you didn't?_'

'_Nope, but it was close one. Anyway, we'll probably see each other today_'

'_I've guessed as much, I'm looking forward to it_'

**Next: Working the case.**


	4. The Sources

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I've already given up hope for as much as 10 reviews, but if anywhere out there is even single person reading, the next chapter is for her.**

The autopsy room was unusually crowded. Ziva came down with Abby who was over-caffeinated. She was jumping up and down with joy and entered the room like a hurricane.

"I can't believe I finally meet you personally, Dr. Brennan, it's such a pleasure. I was at your lecture about carbon-dating the bones that were exposed to extreme meteorological condition. You rocked! And your books, they are even better then McGee's...Sorry, Timmy" Abby finished as she noticed her coworker in the room and she gave him her sweet apologizing smile.

"Well, I didn't suppose to meet here anyone with such a knowledge, it's pleasure to meet you, doctor..."

"I'm no doctor, I'm just Abby, Abby Sciuto" the forensic scientist introduced herself and before Dr Brennan had time to start wondering about Abby's lack of PhD-s an unexpected person barged into the autopsy room. The only thing Ziva noticed at first about him was, that he was too-well-looking. She tried to memorize as much as possible. Stranger like that always make a good over-wine story. Too bad he destroyed his grand entrance with something as lame as:

"I'm looking for Agent Gibbs. I was told he'd be able to explain what the hell is going on."

Before Gibbs had the opportunity to introduce himself, Dr. Brennan reacted to the stranger.

"Booth, what are you doing here. Is the FBI involved?" she asked.

"Hi there, Bones, you didn't seriously think I'd left you here alone with the dead guy" the stranger flashed his best cute-boy smile and winked towards the scientist.

'FBI' Ziva thought. 'Nice' and she made a mental note to ask JJ about agent Booth, but immediately turned her attention back to what was going in the room.

"I'm Agent Gibbs." the person in question said sharply "and you are?"

"I'm Agent Seeley Booth, FBI" he flashed his credential. "And you have stolen my bones-person. Dr. Brennan works for the FBI"

"Ducky?" Gibbs put the question in this one word. The ME just crouched his shoulder in I-had-no-idea way.

"I'm not exactly working for the FBI, I'm just consulting and I can give my expert opinion to anyone I want" Dr. Brennan didn't care about the ego-fight that was going in this room. She couldn't care less about the agencies or the jurisdiction. She was just scared the bones would be taken from her and from what she had heard from Cam and Dr. Mallard she was fairly intrigued.

"Then it was nice meeting you, Agent Booth" Gibbs dismissed the stranger quickly and Ziva was disappointed he was going to leave. But he made the most unexpected thing. He stood up to Gibbs.

"Sorry, but Dr. Brennan safety is my concern. I can't leave her to work on case and not knowing what's going on or what risks are involved" Booth was not going to left Bones alone with the room full of hostile looking people.

Ziva smiled, she started to like this FBI-guy more and more.

"I'm sure nothing is going to hurt your doctor here in the autopsy" Gibbs stood his ground.

"I wouldn't be so sure about it..." Dr. Brennan started to think out loud while she was curiously checking the X-rays. "It's very interesting. Anyway, I need to get this body to the Jeffersonian and get rid of the meat and see the broken ribs in real to make final conclusions"

"See, bones. I'm the FBI-bones-go-to-guy. Where are bones involved, I'm involved" Booth proudly announced.

"He meant Bones" Cam suddenly stood behind Ziva and like nothing happened whispered to her ear and nodded slightly towards the scientist lost in the conversation with the NCIS ME. Ziva then realized all that hotness was taken from her fantasies.

"Too bad, he's hot" Ziva whispered back.

"Tell me about it" Cam continued the conversation and neither of them noticed that Tony was observing them.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked not really expecting any answer. Cam was caught off guard.

"No" she exhaled quickly and even she realized how lamely it sounded.

Ziva on the other hand stayed completely calm.

"Dr...I'm sorry I don't remember the name" she smiled at Cam "she just asked me about the ladies room. And as I see there's already pretty full house down here, I'm going to show her personally" and she took off motioning for Cam to follow her.

"How do you do that?" Cam asked when they were already safe in the elevator.

"Years of practice...and it was sloppy of us, we must be more careful"

"I will, trust me, I have no intention to find myself in this situation again.

.oOo.

To maintain the cover, Ziva led Cam to the bathroom. Then she walked to her table and dialed number she had memorized.

"MacKenzie" the person on the other side answered,

"Mac, Hi there, it's Ziva."

"Hi, Zi, how's your day going?"

"Like hell, but now I have the favor to ask"

"The court recessed in eleven minutes and thirty one seconds, but shoot"

"Lt. Commander Michael Summers, any court records, everything you have in your databases" Ziva knew the value of time and wasted none"

"You can sent in an official request" Mac teased.

"Gee, thanks, but I need it in this century, if possible" Ziva answered, she was going to continue the conversation, but the sound of the elevator disturbed her. Shy didn't look who was entering the room, but switched the language to Russian. She was glad Mac was so combat ready as herself and changed language as well, just as precaution.

"I'll see what I can do" Mac promised in foreign language.

"That'd be very helpful of you" Ziva had tried to make it seem official. Gibbs was back as well and he could definitely understand some phrases.

"Have a nice day, then" Ziva cut the phone call short.

"What's new in Moscow?" Gibbs asked assuming she was talking to some of her contacts in Russia.

"Freezing cold" she avoided answer.

"Great, now you are done chit-chatting you can go back to work"

Damn, she should have known she is not getting of so easy. She might have been talking to President of the Russia, but while it wasn't case-related Gibbs would have considered it a waste of time. She turned her attention to her computer and immediately noticed she had a new mail. With silent thanks to Mac she opened the case file. She loved how her Marine friend worked. It was one of the reasons she liked her so much. They were both quick, effective and had no time for weakness. It was match made in heaven.

"Six years ago, then Lieutenant Summers was court-martialed for conduct unbecoming. He was found fighting with his then superior officer, Commander Carter. They were both found guilty and had a letter of reprimand added to their files." she shared the information with winning grin all over her face.

"I see your source at the JAG still works" Gibbs observed, not in disapproving mode.

"All my sources work well" Ziva answered, not feeling exactly modest.

.oOo.

But this case turned out to be more complicated then anyone expected. Even all combines Ziva's sources weren't able to help them solve the case. To prove how they were desperate, Gibbs agreed to move the body to the Jeffersonian. The team there did they usual highly-above-average job. Dr. Brennan spent hours examining the broken ribs, finally concluding, that the injuries really weren't caused by some physical attack, but the marks pointed towards fractures due to violent coughing. She explained that it rarely occurs in some kinds of infections. It was then when Abby for the first time saw the modern laboratories in Jeffersonian. She had to pinch herself couple of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

But as the trail went cold, the labs results were less and less sought out, so all they bothered to establish was that the infection was bacterial and they managed to determine the genus as Legionella. As the time flew further the death was ruled accidental, the Lt. Commander probably got sick and fainted somewhere near the river, not being able to call for help, he died and the water brought him where he was found. With sadness in her heart Abby left her asylum in the dreamy labs in Jeffersonian and returned to her small, but comfortable lab in NCIS HQ basement to work on more pressing cases.

The Summer's file ended seemingly forgotten in the bottomless archives of the NCIS. Well, at least for next three months.

**Next: Three months after.**


	5. The Outbreak

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**This chapter is little shorter, but it means I can publish next chapter soon**

Mac came really early to the office that morning. She had spent four days investigating mishap on one of the Carriers and was happy to be back. She had a report to finish and she wanted it wrapped up before the Admiral comes in. To her surprise she had found him already there.

"Colonel" the yeoman caught her before she had even chance to put her bag into her office "The Admiral wants to see you, ASAP" and he led the way motioning for her to come right in.

"I was trying to call you but you were probably already on your way. Have you read the news this morning?" The Admiral asked and she realized that it was not going to be about her investigation.

"Nope, Sir, didn't have the opportunity" she admitted.

"During last two days the inhabitants of five small towns were displaying symptoms of being attacked by some unknown subject." he informed.

"Agent like what? A chemical weapon?"

"Biological, some altered strain of bacteria, or they believe so. Anyway the mortal rate was almost 100%"

"Oh my God..." her possible further exclamations were interrupted by Harm entering the office.

"I've just heard, Sir, is JAG involved?" he asked immediately after giving proper respects to his superior.

"Damn boy-scouts are involved...of course we are in as is every other agency in country." the Admiral gave him ironic smile.

"Are there any leads?"

"Except for the dozens of bodies?" Admiral asked sarcastically and with satisfaction watched Harm's confusion "They still don't know what was it, the scientist are 'working on it'. All I have right know are more opinions then results. It is possible it's some kind of altered bacteria called Legionella" he quoted the information he had just got from his superiors.

"So what do we do?"

"Before you go out and save the world, do your job first. There is going to be huge mobilization of the military. The rules of engagement have to be set precisely. Expect the worse. We are dealing with terrorism on our own soil, I want you two to work it out"

"Aye, Sir" they were both about to leave when Mac asked.

"Sir, and what it was all just some freak accident?" Mac just wanted to believe, that what was happening was unreal.

"We all wish that, have this possibility in mind...but don't let it cloud your judgment"

.oOo.

Seeley Booth was just adjusting his tie-knot when he turned the TV on to watch morning news before going to the office. He almost spilled his morning coffee as the news reported the outbreak of unknown disease. As he listened to symptoms described by the reporter his brain worked full speed. He even forgot to turn off the TV as he rushed out. Instead driving to the FBI he went straight to the Jeffersonian. He wasn't surprised at all, when he found Bones there, already working for at least an hour.

"Bones, have you heard?" he asked while he entered the lab without invitation. Dr. Brennan looked up from the bones she was just examining.

"Heard what?" she asked not really interested.

"The disease, dead people? it's all over the news"

"Nope, I wasn't home last night at all" she didn't notice the distressed look the male FBI agent had, before she explained "I got caught up with the work. It's possible that I'm just examining the bones of one of the first humanoids that ever got to America" and she had the glow in her eyes that she had every time she spoke about skeletons.

"Fascinating, but I'm talking about today news?" sometimes, he really didn't get her. 

"Why should it concern me? If they are just dead that isn't much for me to do..." she wondered about his sudden interest.

"Do you remember the case we worked about month ago with the annoying NCIS team?" he reminded.

"Yep, I remember, I've met Tim few times over the dinner. It's so fascinating to talk with another writer."

"Do you remember the dead guy" Booth tried to stay focus on the case, so he wouldn't feel the urge to hurt the young NCIS agent.

"Of course, you know I remembered most of the 'dead guys'" she mimicked his expression "I examine"

"You said he died of some kind of bacteria...Lego.. Lego-Nalla or something" the biological names weren't his specialty.

"Legionella" she corrected.

"Whatever, there are other people dying of the same disease right now"

"What disease?" Cam just entered the lab, she didn't even had the time to put down her bag. She was one of the happy ones that didn't bother to destroy their mornings with TV or newspapers.

"Booth was just telling me. It seems like there is some outbreak of Legionella somewhere."

"Not just somewhere. At fives somewheres" Booth was losing his patience "There are outbreaks in seemingly unconnected places. The symptoms are the same and they fit the NCIS dead guy."

"What are you saying?" Cam asked as she led the way to the nearest computer to look into the files in question. She got in before Booth could answer. "We concluded some undefined bacterial infection. Probably Legionella. By the way the disease was spread in victim's body I've suspected very aggressive strain." she read for a little while longer "Look, there should be some frozen samples saved. We need to get them worked immediately"

"I think the nearest expert on potential biological weapon is in the NCIS. I've read some papers Miss Sciuto had published and she seemed to know what she was doing. I guess we should contact her."

"Right" Cam was already on her way out "I'll take one of the samples and get it to her immediately" The moment the door closed behind her she dialed Ziva.

It took only 15 minutes for the NCIS agent to the Jeffersonian. Ziva was lucky. She was just coming back from some interview so she didn't have to lie to get out. It would be near impossible in situation like this. Cam gave her safely wrapped package and they exchanged only few words. The Jeffersonian was completely crazy, they were driving all bodies from the nearest accident point there to be examined, so Cam was all over her head. She only asked Ziva to keep her in the loop and literally run off.

Ziva took stairs when she arrived back to the NCIS HQ. She made sure no one except for Abby was in the lab before she came in. Abby was just having deep conversation with the mass-spec.

"I see you are busy" Ziva said instead of greeting and nodded towards full evidence table.

"It wouldn't be so bad if major mass spec did his job. I know he was up all night, but he really disappointed me" the machine answered with beep and Abby wondered "So now you are working, traitor"

"Abs, I know you must be exhausted, but what would you say about secret mission?" Ziva asked in conspiratorial whisper.

"Secret? Like don't-tell-Gibbs secret?" Abby asked and when Ziva didn't deny she add another question "Are you suicidal?"

"This one is even better" Ziva didn't share the lab-queen worries "It's the don't-tell-a-living-soul secret" that definitely got Abby interested

"I can do don't-tell-a-living-soul secret" Abby intentionally ignored the table already full with evidence and she stretched an open palm towards Ziva. When she received a small baggie with biohazard sign on it she looked like the Christmas came early this year.

**Next: The huge all-agencies get-together**


	6. Buried deep

**Disclaimer: sadly, not mine...**

**A/N so, after another break, next chapter. I've been stuck with some scene I can't really write through...but the most important stuff I have written for ages...I just have to get to that point:( so be patient with me**

Ziva had no idea how Cam did it, but she called her to meet over some dinner. There was no question what they were going to discuss, so Ziva gave a call to Mac as well. The Colonel was buried deep in piles of paperwork, but she was thrilled with the getting-together idea. She craved to get some first hand reports and she knew both of her friends were involved in the investigation.

Not even 10 minutes after they agreed on the meeting, JJ called Ziva. The FBI instead of working the case argued about the jurisdiction first, but JJ hoped, that in the end, the BAU would get the case. There were some threats sent to the FBI concerning similar scenarios and JJ was seriously intrigued. She wanted to be prepared in case they would actually be called in.

The girls met in small Italian restaurant and neither of them bothered to put on a cheerful face.

"So, where are you?" Ziva asked no one specific.

"Buried deep" Cam smiled "Honestly, I haven't made so much autopsies in one day since I was a rookie at the coroner's office and the guys were trying to make me resign"

"At least you are doing something" Mac observed "Admiral has us locked in the office assessing which military resources can be used. I never thought he would play anything that safely"

"Aaawww, it feels like home" JJ joked "The FBI is first assessing, whose fault was, that exactly the right threatening letters were ignored and only then they might decide on who'd be participating in the investigation"

Ziva chuckled "I was thinking about complaining, but now I realize I have nothing to complain about. We are so in, I wasn't allowed to sleep last night, but at least I was doing something. We managed to compare the samples from the dead guy from three months ago and it's similar strain, but not exactly the same. We also have few minor leads, but right now I'm more interested in the threatening letters...JJ?"

"It's not uncommon, the Bureau gets a dozens of those every day. Usually, a junior profilers work on them, sometimes the letters are used only for students and very few actually get to us. And those didn't, it means they weren't found relevant. Well, till yesterday, I guess. I've managed to get a quick look at the copies. It was assessed that the letters, all six of them, were written by male, who currently suffered some personal loss and it was his way of dealing with it. They were actually non-violent, they were just pointing out the insufficiency in the water control procedures. All, that could be considered a threat was, that some day, we'll see for ourselves."

"Believe me I saw enough of it today" Cam pointed out.

"And you didn't follow any leads?" Mac asked slightly surprised.

"It's not like it was possible, really, there would have to be whole agency dealing just with threatening letters, sometimes I think, that everyone who gets frustrated, decides to write to us." JJ explained once more.

"I wasn't judging" Mac realized she might overstep some unwritten boundaries "I was just curious"

"It's OK, I'm fed up with any kinds of procedures today, so I'm bit edgy" JJ winked at her friend. But before she could elaborate it in any way, her cell started to ring. JJ picked up immediately.

"Hotch?" she asked instead of any kind of greetings. The girls didn't hear anything from the other side of the conversation, but the victorious smile on JJ's face proved, that the last of them was going to be involved in the investigation as well.

"Great, I'll gather the team" and without further delay, JJ finished the conversation.

"I have to go" she excused herself.

"I know" Ziva nodded with understanding "My break is also already over" and exactly that moment she got a text message. She didn't comment, but whatever it was, it was work related, because she picked her things and went to pay without as much as goodbye.

Mac and Cam were less keen to leave the restaurant. Although they were doing, what they usually liked, the dullness of the red tape while possibly terrorist might be on loose somewhere was killing them.

Not having any other choice, they finished and left not long after their friends.

.oOo.

JJ hopes that the white-collar-boredom was over was crushed the moment she came to the office. As she was informed, they were assigned to the case, but someone somewhere far above their pay grade decided, that real work task group should be created. So, instead of working the case their own way, the BAU team was forced to wait for the outcome of another diplomatic discussion. The only good thing was, that they were allowed to look at the already gathered evidence.

.oOo.

Another almost sleepless night passed for the NCIS team when the sudden risen voices caught Ziva's attention. On the staircase stood Gibbs and he was sharing his opinion with the Director in his typical straight-forward way.

"You gotta be kidding me, Leon...A working group?" Gibbs spat out he last words like it was the worst insult.

"It came up from the top of the chain of command..." Vance explained seemingly patiently. He was fed up with the bickering he was forced to listen for hours. He'd also prefer that only the NCIS would handle the matter, but he didn't see any way around it. He had to believe it might turn out right.

"So?" Gibbs came out once more with the mockery.

"I'm talking the very top of the chain command. Like the President-top-chain-of-command. He personally showed at the meeting, insisting this would be resolved quickly and professionally. So we kids will have to share our toys and play nicely. I suggest you sent your team home to get at least couple hours of sleep. Tomorrow, 0800, exactly the show starts" Vance made no mistake it the tone he used. There was no room for discussion. Gibbs knew when he lost and without any word was ready to leave the scene.

"By the way" Vance continued "I managed to get us the lead"

The look of approval in Gibbs's eyes surprised even him.

.oOo.

"What?" Derek Morgan asked surprised "NCIS has the lead? What the hell they had to do with anything, we are not on the ship..."

"They were working the case longer than any other agency" JJ explained calmly. Her team-mates looked at her curiously and Rossi asked.

"What do you know, JJ?"

"I was doing some research, just like on other cases" she tried to look as much casually as she managed, but it was hard with profilers everywhere "About three months ago there was a missing person who turned out dead with Legionella symptoms. They didn't solve the case, but now they are sure the case is connected with recent outbreak"

JJ knew she should probably keep quiet, but the team was going to find out at tomorrow meeting anyway and the look of impression not only on Hotch's face was definitely worth a little risk.

"How did you find out about it?" he asked.

"I have my sources" she answered doing her best not to put on too condescending smile. Girls were right, it was so much better then telling them she just talked with her friend. Sometimes, she loved the job.

Too bad she didn't realize her boss may understand her unwillingness to share in other way.

**Next: the fist meeting**


	7. The Leak

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**This chapter is one more of the slower kind, but look forward to the next one.**

**Thanks mostly for The Smiling Cat and the greengirl82, you guys always make me smile**

Gibbs came cranky to the office next day. Although it was only 0700 the corridors were getting crowded. He didn't even have a time to drink coffee quietly. The rest of the team arrived not long after him and they started to prepare the room for the meeting.

In half an hour everything was ready and the BAU team arrived. Ziva noticed JJ immediately but didn't dare even wink towards her. On the other hand, Tony had no problem with that. He remembered the hot-blondie that liaised with their team.

"JJ, how are you...I haven't seen you in ages" he greeted familiarly, but froze on spot as he noticed the grim faces of her team-mates.

"Agent DiNozzo" she nodded at him and Tony was all shiny once more because she remembered his name. He had no idea she was listening to Ziva's stories for more then a year now.

"Agent Jereau, nice to meet you again" Gibbs, however unwillingly took the role of the host. It gave him at least the advantage and he was showing to everyone he was in charge.

"Agent Gibbs" JJ once again slightly nodded her head in cold welcome "I want you to meet our Unit Chief SSA Hotchner" she pointed at the man in question and he shook Gibbs's hand. Even from the other side of the room Ziva could swear she could hear the bones crushing. It was going to be interesting. JJ introduced the rest of the team as well, but Ziva's attention was caught by smaller group arriving next. Agent Booth looked every piece as hot as she remembered. She put her game face on and went to the newly arrived.

"Good morning, Doctor Brennan" to be honest the scientist scared her little bit. Ziva had no idea how to deal with her, so she talked to her as little as possible "Doctor...Saroyan, if I'm not mistaken" she intently hesitated on Cam's name, but Cam was sure she noticed a mischievous sparkle in Ziva's look. But the NCIS agent save the best for the last "And Agent Booth, I'm glad to see you again..." but before she could embarrass herself any further Cam pushed her seemingly accidentally as she bend over.

"Sorry, my pen" Cam explained and then walked pass Ziva with rebuking look. Booth and Bones went after her and Booth stole and one last look at the hot NCIS agent before engaging himself completely in conversation with Bones.

The last to arrive was the JAG crew. Once again, Gibbs went to the newly arrived to point them it the right direction.

"Lt. Colonel MacKenzie, I'm so glad you were assigned to this mess" he pointed out and the smile towards the female lawyer was almost friendly. "Commander" the greeting towards her male companion was definitely colder.

"Gibbs" Harm's sentiments towards the man that tried to get him into prison weren't exactly sympathetic either. They didn't even bother to shake hands or pretend any other niceties. Gibbs just pointed them towards empty space in the room and promised they are going to start soon.

"McGee" Gibbs called after his agent. He was just having very friendly conversation with Doctor Brennan "Get ready"

"Yes, Boss" and he took his place behind the computer screen. In a while on the big screen in the front of the room appeared the photo from microscope showing the Legionella. Abby insisted he showed it to everyone and he didn't dare to say no to her.

Ziva started explaining

"This is our main suspect" she smiled "Legionella is a bacteria that could cause lethal pneumonia. I won't bother you with details, but what you need to know is the fact, that the strain we are concerned about was artificially modified. The first warning sign should have been that it was able to kill otherwise perfectly healthy person, but what scares us most is the possibility of human to human transmission. Naturally, it is transmitted only through contaminated water."

As she spoke, McGee was changing pictures on the screen and few disgusted sighs slipped out when the body of Lt. Summer appeared. It was Tony's clue.

"Lt. Summers was our first victim we know about. His death was single case that rose no warning flags, we were able determine he had died due to Legionella infection, but we had no idea of it's significance. After sudden outbreak our lab started working on determining the strain and...and stuff..." he finished with some hesitation. Bacteria and its strains were way out of his league.

"Someone on the top of the food-chain believes that working with combined forces is the best way to resolve this problem" Gibbs finally took the stage. He made it clear it wasn't his idea to get anyone else involved. "NCIS appreciate every kind of help" but he made it sound everything but appreciative. He looked through the gathered crowd and realized no one expected any kind of speech. He himself had no idea what was expected of him.

"So, this is it for now. Go and do...whatever it is you do and if you need any kind of assistance from another agency, you are supposed to coordinate with NCIS first. Next meeting is the day after tomorrow, 0700 sharp, in case of any change you'll be informed"

With that he walked out of the room. He had so much more important things to do then babysit some amateurs.

If anyone supposed any kind of discussion, he'd be strongly disappointed. As everyone realized nothing more was going on the gathering disappeared quickly.

.oOo.

JJ looked worriedly at Hotch as the BAU team was driving back to their office. He seemed furious and Dave, who rode with them in the car noticed that as well.

"Hotch, what is it" the seasoned profiler asked.

"It's nothing" the Unit Chief argued.

"Must be one hell of a nothing" was Rossi's answer. JJ was suddenly glad she was seated safely in the back seat, but after a while Hotch gave in.

"It's just...it's matter of national security and they put Gibbs in charge?" he wondered out loud.

"You know him?" JJ asked surprised.

"We worked together, once, some time ago...he's so overbearing, so power-addicited, bossy and..."

Rossi wisely decided to not comment, but JJ was quick with her fingers. She selected the three IM contacts automatically

'_Hotch and Gibbs worked together previously'_

_'Damn, I've sensed too much tension, I should have known, but it must have been before my time_' Ziva was first to react.

_'Too bad, I could really use some gossip'_ Mac reacted. _'If I find a minute, I'll try and snoop in files;)'_ she added smiley with good reason, they all knew the time was something neither of them had.

'_Sorry to interrupt your chat, but you should see this_' Cam surprised them all with a link she shared. JJ checked it immediately. It was link to one of the most popular news pages.

"Damn" JJ cursed out loud. She interrupted the discussion the men had about agent Gibbs's character.

"What is it, JJ?" Hotch asked. He knew her tone didn't mean anything good.

"It leaked" she admitted.

"See, this is how it looks like when you work with someone you don't trust" Hotch smiled somewhat victoriously, but JJ made this smile fade away rapidly.

"They are citing only FBI" she dared to clarify.

"What? How the hell they know about it?" now even Rossi was furious.

"It could have leaked from anywhere. They have no idea about the working group, they only yelling bioterrorism and they believe we are seating on evidences...as usual. I need to work on some statement" JJ was completely professional, her private conversation forgot.

.oOo.

The day was terrible. JJ had to deal with attack of the press, the Bureau was flooded with dozens of panic calls. But they weren't the only ones having hard day. As the leaked information got transformed into more and more wild scenarios, the pressure on NCIS and JAG was also growing. Gibbs was furious with the fact anything got out, Admiral breathed down on Harm's and Mac's necks as they were trying to find legal way to authorize the information embargo on this case. The only one having some quiet time were the Jeffersonian employees. Cam dealt easily with few callers. It was good thing no one was really interested in plain facts.

It was almost miracle that the girls had some time work on their own investigation. But the few stolen minutes they used really well. It was well after midnight when JJ dared to lock herself in her office and try to get in contact with her friends. She had some information she really needed to share. It wasn't surprise at all the others were still working as well.

'_I've got the information we talked about' _she started.

'_Great, I have something too, I think we cracked it_' Mac added.

'_It was about time, Gibbs getting really pissed off, he is calling the meeting for tomorrow morning. It's going to be nasty'_

Ziva informed, but then she gave space for the others to share the information news they had. In the end she realized she was looking forward to tomorrow meeting. If anything, it wasn't going to be boring.

.oOo.

Cam walked nervously back and forward in her office. She knew in was coming anytime, but it still didn't change a thing about how she was feeling. When the long expected knock on her door sounded she almost jumped out of her skin. She put her game face on and was trying to seem curious. As she supposed, Booth stood there as well as Bones, already in her jacket.

"Cam, grab your things and hurry up, NCIS had called early meeting." Booth informed "I have no idea what they need to meet about again, but it's their show...for now" he added maliciously.

Cam grabbed her bag and coat. It started.

.oOo.

Although JJ left last, she was the first one back in the office. 'I should really get a life' she muttered to herself as she unlocked the doors she locked last night. On her message board she found the note she was expecting. She didn't even get comfortable and started calling her coworkers. Before she picked up the phone for the first time Hotch arrived.

"NCIS called an early meeting, I was just about to call you" she said not bothering with good mornings.

"You know awful lot about NCIS" Hotch asked curiously and JJ couldn't help getting accusatory vibe from him. She got worried he somehow knew about her friendship.

"There was official note left for me" she explained lamely "Sorry, I have some phone calls to make" she hid herself in the relative safety of her office. It never occurred to her that with avoiding answer she only added to his suspicions.

.oOo.

Mac was getting herself already third cup of coffee this morning. She had slept only couple of hours last night and she knew it was going to be hard day.

"You look tired, Mac" Harm observed with terrible honesty as he came all seemingly rest up to the work. Mac knew he didn't get much more sleep then herself.

"It's really nice thing to say to a woman" she played back.

"What were you doing in the night" he teased further.

"You don't want to know" she reacted and realized too late how she played for his sick ideas. Well, he was going to find out very soon anyway, so she didn't bother with explanation. She just gave him the stare. Luckily she was saved by the Admiral. He couldn't have come at better time. The show was on.

.oOo.

Ziva found herself a safe chair in the back of the room. Today no one was even pretending to be friendly or hospitable. The various groups of people were coming to the room and without any greeting they were taking a seat. She herself had no idea what Gibbs had prepared, but as the minutes passed she had the feeling it was becoming more and more difficult to breath.

The chatter was often escalating into loud exchange of opinions, which graduated into shouting with higher frequency every second that passed. Gibbs seemed like nothing was going on and he himself led few conversation. He was getting the room ready.

**Next: Girls are coming out with the truth...**


	8. The Testosterone Poisoning

**Disclaimer: The usual**

**A/N OK, this is it...I mean, this is the part I had in mind when I started to write this story. I hope you'll love as much as I do. **

After fifteen minutes the room was filled with emotions. Gibbs stood up and Hotch immediately faced him. They were both engaged in endless staring duel, both for the first time facing an equal opponent.

"So this is the idea of the FBI how inter-agency cooperation should look like?" Gibbs first broke the silence. "You just let us do our jobs quietly, then you came in with loud boom and take all the credit." he was referring to the press statement FBI issued. It said that the FBI was working on the problem with all resources. No mention of the cooperation.

Seeley Booth might not like agent Hotchner, but it was 'his' FBI some lame navy-cop was attacking. So he came up with the help

"Yeah, it's exactly Navy-style, just gather the intel and don't share a thing"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harm couldn't be left out from this alfa-male fight. He proudly straightened himself up in his uniform "it was FBI who knew all along about the threats and did nothing nor did share this information with anyone else"

"Just like you shared the information about disappearing of officer working with biological weapons" Hotch attacked.

"At the time there was no reason to suspect anything, the military personnel gone UA is not your concern" Harm didn't loose a beat.

"And the body found with marks typically caused only by one specific biologically engineered strains of bacteria wasn't our concern as well?" Booth wondered.

"The proper channels were informed, it's not our fault your superiors don't consider you worthy of being informed" Gibbs scored.

"Ouch" Ziva whispered to Mac that strategically took the seat right behind her "That one might hurt" she commented Gibbs's last statement.

JJ came to her two whispering friends and she was closely followed by Cam. No one in the room paid attention to four women getting together. Everyone was watching the argument between the males.

"Look at them, they are like kids..." JJ commented slightly disgusted.

"Kids?" Cam wondered "you are too naive. I can almost see the testosterone floating all around."

"Cam's right" Mac agreed "in a while they will start to argue who's got bigger..." she made meaningful pause for her friends imagination and then finished with innocent smile "...income"

They all had hard time keeping their laughter down. JJ had to hold her hand in front her lips and mischievous tears appeared in her eyes. Although they managed to stay quiet, their luck went out. Just about the time they were calm again they heard Gibbs asked.

"I just wonder...how the hell did you know about the UA report" he asked the two FBI agents. Then he look around the room like he expected the answer to appear there. Suddenly his eyes stopped on the females surprisingly gathered together.

"David, what do you know about that?"

"Nothing, Boss" she answered little bit too quickly to make it look completely innocent, but she had no hard time withstanding Gibbs's stare. He could just accuse her of lying or pretend he believed her. And he would never question the loyalty of his people in front of strangers.

"Mac?" Harm was the next to ask. Mac had small advantage over Ziva. Harm wasn't her superior. She might have hard time explaining herself to the Admiral, but right now she declared with no guilt at all

"I take the fifth" and hiding herself behind the legal banter she also didn't look down.

"JJ?" Hotch's question was severe and the looks of everyone in the room were too accusing. He was suspecting something, she knew that from their morning conversation. The seconds passed in quiet and they seemed like an hours. JJ wasn't able to think, let alone come up with proper excuse. She might be able to face the crowd of media, bur no reporters had such a piercing looks that were pointed in her direction by the group of men suffering by testosterone poisoning. One needed POW or survivor training to manage and JJ had none. She fought for a while longer and then she broke under the pressure.

"We shared" she admitted.

However her friends might have been disappointed that she spilled the secret, they stood behind her. Before JJ's boss could speak his mind, Mac made step forward, cowering slightly confused JJ from angry looks of the group of men.

"JJ did nothing wrong" the Marine bravely faced the curious looks from the room and JJ was thankful to Mac that she distracted the attention away from her.

"She shared confidential information" Hotch didn't share Mac's sentiments.

"Well, someone had to" Ziva too with daring look in her eyes stepped forward. After surviving in captivity it seemed to her like the usual day in the office, although she was aware that males with hurt egos might be as dangerous as terrorist.

"What are you talking about, David?" suddenly Gibbs felt the need to show his authority.

Finally Cam, with the less to loose and less consequences to fear about started explaining.

"While you, boys..." she used the word 'boys' in condescending way and underlined it with looking right in the eyes of every men in opposing group "...were playing balls, we decided to use the potential of the working group."

"To chat over the coffee?" Booth asked ridiculously exactly in a way Ziva expected him to. When you stamp on tigers tail, he bites. Well, too late to back out now.

"We prefer to chat over the dinner, for your information" Mac reacted to the attack and she couldn't miss the surprised look Harm was sending in her way. 'You see, Commander' she thought 'something might go on without you knowing'

"Aren't you at least a bit interested in what we found out?" JJ tried to offer the peace. She didn't recognize Hotch. He might have been playing hard with lots of people, but she had never seen him like this. Well, it's always hard to try to match with an equal opponent in the territory battle, she guessed. And the fact she and the other girls went behind their backs wasn't helping much.

"Humor us" Hotch seated himself, making sure his chair stood as far as possible from the others. Somewhere in very distant part of his brain he felt he was behaving inappropriately, but he couldn't help himself. Gibbs and Booth sat down as well, minding their own personal space. Harm remain standing, leaning on the table he waited for the information. Mac gave him mockery smile as she walked pass him to the front of the room, he obviously didn't expect it to take long. 'Well, you've got another one wrong, Mr Flyboy' she thought.

When JJ reached the front of the room as well, everyone went silent. Cam started, before she had time to realize the importance about the statement they were about to make.

"We started with the Dr Brennan autopsy report. She pointed out, that at least two of the victim's ribs were broken pre-mortem, but not due to beating. She suggested it might have been caused by violent coughing"

"We have all read the report, she suggested also it might have been due to infection of bio-weapon-grade bacteria, so I've ordered Abby to do her thing" Gibbs

"But while you were arguing about the jurisdiction, Abby finished the sequencing..." Ziva hesitated slightly at that word but continued bravely "...and stuff...and came to conclusion that the bacteria used was ours"

"Ours like US?" Booth finally showed some interest.

"Ours like military" Mac stepped in "Apparently, every scientific group has some kind of signature in the DNA. It's the result of the recombination technique used in the process."

"It could by a faked" Harm showed the lawyer in him coming up with a reasonable doubt.

"It could, but Abby doesn't think so. She says she would recognize it and we trust her" Ziva made an argument.

"Is she really that good?" Hotch doubted.

"She is" they were all surprised by Gibbs supporting the statement.

"So, thanks to Abby we were able to establish the base this bacteria was worked with. It is commonly known as 'the Petri dish' and it's location is classified. It doesn't take a genius to figure out Lt. Commander Summers worked at 'the Petri dish' Ziva continued slightly encouraged by the hint of Gibbs's approval.

"According to Abby the technology used to create such bacterias doesn't exist longer then five to seven years, not even in the military" Cam once again used the conclusion of the NCIS forensic scientist.

"So, using combined JAG and NCIS resources, we went through the personal files" this time Mac took over. "And surprisingly, we have found only one very suspicious case. Five years ago Commander Lewis Carter, the same person our first victim was found fighting, surprisingly resigned his commission and left his promising Navy career. After short chat with his CO we found out that he was up for the promotion. He was going to be made Captain in less then half a year. And it seemed like they were doing everything they could to keep the Commander satisfied. He was the lead scientist on the base"

"From the personal office we were assured that the Captain's retirement is definitely worth sticking out for few more months" Ziva inserted.

"It surely is" Harm had no choice but to agree. It was really weird to resign before such a promotion after all the years spent in the Navy and if he was to trust the girls, the Commander had no obvious reason to do so.

Mac fried him with the look that told him the girls had everything under control and didn't need any kind of assistance

"But there the trail ended." Mac admitted not taking the look out of Harm "At least for the military records"

"And there's where the FBI comes in" this time JJ spoke up once more confident on her feet. She never minded talking in front of big groups and while the emotions calmed down she even enjoyed it. Especially when she had the information everyone was interested in.

"Thanks to Garcia, our technical analyst" she explained as she realized not everyone knew Penelope "we were able to track Mr Carter. About a year after his resignation he inherited some money from his grandmother, but most importantly the old lady left him a huge property about two hour drive from Washington. It was then abandoned cottage standing alone and according to the records, it had a huge atomic bunker build after the World War II. Miss Sciuto agreed it would be great place to build literally an underground laboratory. Mr Carter made some official improvement on the house and he might have use this opportunity to adjust the bunker. Oh and it's about twenty miles up the stream of the river the NCIS had found the body in"

"Oh and I almost forgot, Lt. Commander Summers visited Mr Carter's property about week before his death. They were supposed to discuss some professional matter, but I guess Mr Carter preferred demonstration to just words. Summers's body showed advanced stage of the disease. I think it was training run. It took them another three months to pick the exact deadly strain they were after. I'm afraid we'll find more bodies on the property." Cam added her medical expertize.

"With the legal assistance over here" Ziva friendly poked Mac standing next to her "we were able to get warrant to search the properties. Oh, agent Lee was also quite helpful with that" and JJ from the stack of the files got the warrant in question and placed it in the middle of the table where Hotch and Gibbs were seated. Booth too curious to stay down leaned forward to check it as well. Neither of them was able to hide the amazement on the rapid actions. Cam relaxed as she realized they succeeded.

"I don't know about you, but that's what I call the inter-agency cooperation" she said out loud, not really caring about the men's feelings.

"They're good" Dr Brennen pointed out loudly from the back of the room but slowly moved forward to stand next to the girls "I'm with them, although, technically, Jeffersonian is not an agency" she felt the need to clarify.

"I see no mistakes in their reasoning and I think we should check it out" McGee supported them as well although he didn't move from the place he was seated.

The approving murmur sounded through the room, but no one dared to suggest another course of action. They all waited to the ruling of their leaders, but it seemed like they couldn't decide what to do.

The room once more became completely quiet, Cam could swear she was able to hear her heartbeat.

Ziva managed to hold it for exactly sixteen seconds, as later Mac informed her, when she burst out

"What are you starring at?" she talked to no one specific, but her stare was fixed on the small group around the search warrant on the table "are you going to bust the bastard or do we had to do everything ourselves"

**Next: I haven't decided yet...I still have few tricks up my sleeve, but I thinking about finishing the story and writing a sequel...so we'll see**


	9. The Celebration

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**So, my faithful readers (if I have any left after all this time)... This is the last chapter for now, but as you'll realize pretty soon, it contains some major cliffhangers...So, the sequel is going to be ready as soon as possible. I just hate to leave my stories unfinished for longer time.**

Cam arrived few minutes earlier. She followed the waiter towards the table she picked earlier this week. It was her favorite in this restaurant. It stood in the corner by the windows, so it have wonderful view at the surrounding area, but it also gave a great amount of privacy.

She just ordered herself a wine when Mac arrived.

"You weren't kidding, the view is really dashing" she commented immediately before she even took a seat "I can't believe I have never been here before"

Mac had heard about the restaurant literally on the roof, but she never had a proper opportunity to allow herself that kind of luxury. But today they were celebrating.

"I know what you mean. I have been here a couple times before, but it's still breathtaking" Cam agreed, but as soon as her friend sat and ordered herself a non-alcoholic mojito, she realized the view wasn't what Mac wanted to talk about.

"So, what's the news"

"Well, the FBI arrested Lewis Carter and he was accused pretty much of everything, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd found some outstanding parking ticket. I'm so disappointed Carter isn't in our jurisdiction anymore, I'd love to prosecute him" Mac spilled at once.

"I seems like pretty open and shut case" Cam nodded in agreement.

"Well, not so much. Carter had accused some young Petty Officer who still works on the 'Petri's dish' that she was the mastermind behind it. She was questioned by the FBI and they making assessment" the last two words Mac said sarcastically. She wished the FBI would leave the Petty Officer to the military justice. Mac had already made a request with the Admiral, she was using the good graces she was recently in. But for now, the Petty Officer was just a person of interest in civilian investigation. All Mac could do was sit and wait...and enjoy herself.

Minutes later arrived Ziva. All smile and shiny.

"You are not gonna believe it. The Director himself came to me today, said something about appreciation and thanked me for my outstanding performance and than informed me I'm up for some kind of the-best-of-NCIS-award. Even Gibbs was kind of impressed...well...as much as Gibbs could be...God, the view is seriously amazing" she finished with one breath and when the waiter arrived she ordered whole bottle of champagne.

"Congratulations" Cam was glad her friends weren't in any kind of trouble. A week ago, in the NCIS building the situation was pretty intense and just yesterday Booth was describing his accidental meeting with agent Hotchner in the cafeteria. From what she understood the room was too small for both of them and the emotions were still up and running.

"It's nothing" Mac seemingly dismissed Ziva's achievement and recited in overly-self-admiring tone "I am getting a letter of recommendation, a medal for a work beyond call of duty and I'm on the fast track for promotion...I just might make a full Colonel in year or two"

"Wow, when they start giving they don't know where to stop...How typical of men" Ziva joked.

"No awards for me" Cam put her best sad face on "but Jeffersonian is getting huge donations. It looks like saving country from bio-terrorists is very popular business. I guess we should do it every week or so"

The champagne just arrived and the mood was getting better by the minute. Just until JJ arrived. Her whole posture was grim.

"So, JJ, what are you getting...medal or award?" Cam asked not really noticing the mood the last arrived was in.

"I've got suspension"

It almost made Ziva spill her champagne.

"That's a bad joke" she commented after she made sure the glass was again safe on the table.

"Trust me, it´s even worse reality" the girls only then noticed there were tears in JJ's eyes.

"They can't be serious" Mac wondered "On what grounds did they suspended you?"

"I don't really know. Something about breaking confidentiality crap. I wasn't really listening after the 'pending-the-investigation' stuff" and she hold on hard not to start crying.

"They can't do that!" Cam was angry on such an injustice.

"They can" JJ corrected "and they did...I'm the-FBI-persona-non-grata number one these days. Especially when the investigation is going nowhere."

The champagne seemed to stay completely unnoticed.

"What do you mean going nowhere?" Ziva asked surprised "How the hell the-mighty-men managed to screw up such an easy case?".

"It seems like they are going to charge the Petty Officer as well" JJ informed. "I don't know, really, I'm not involved anymore and they need a scape goat for the delay."

"They taking their frustration on you." Ziva stated "Typical..."

"Screw them" Mac winked at JJ, trying to cheer her up "you should enlist to the military, we'll get you to the commissioning program and you can make the JAG PR officer in no time"

"Don't even think about it..." Ziva interrupted Mac's speech "You should become an NCIS agent and we can practice shooting together...I'm dying for some decent competition around there..."

"Or you can come and work for me. We are getting some serious media attention right now and with the donations we are getting I can guarantee you a decent income" Cam's offer was the most serious.

JJ finally smiled "You are great girls...really. But I see there's some champagne standing all alone. I thought we were celebrating."

"We were...I mean we are" Ziva hesitated "but what about you?"

"I can celebrate that I don't have to worry about men's egos anymore." JJ smiled and took a sip of the champagne "Yep, I think I can do it" she smiled as she managed to get the dark mood behind her, at least for now.

"I just can't understand that Hotch didn't back you up" Mac couldn't help but wonder. She knew very well that even if she screwed up, the whole office led by Harm and the Admiral would stand behind her.

"Second that" Ziva agreed. As well as Mac she was sure that as long as she would present decent results, the way she got to them was irrelevant to her team.

It hit the sensitive spot. JJ's smile was all gone.

"Sad enough, Agent Hotchner" she couldn't get herself to use the familiar version of his name "was the one to initiate the inquiry that led to my suspension."

"Men" Cam just said and the tone expressed everything "You must have got under his skin in some terrible way"

There was a silence for a while when Mac tensed as she realized something. "Oh my God, don't tell my he's got a hots for you?"

This time it was JJ's turn to be the nearly-spilling-disgustingly-expensive-champagne person. She tried to play it coom, but blushed unwillingly.

Cam's eyes spread in surprise "He really does..." she whispered.

"Emily came first with that idea, but I've told her it's stupid" JJ tried to deny everything.

"Girl, you are doomed" Cam smiled "It'd be bad enough if you'd been just a woman, but now he has to prove to you his manhood..."

Although Ziva was smiling with others, she noticed how this conversation made JJ uncomfortable. It was time to change the subject.

"Just enjoy your free time" Ziva proposed "when you get your name cleared and will be forced to deal with the Neanderthals again, you'd wish you'd been suspended for longer"

"I'm not sure if I want to go back there, whatever the result" JJ admitted. "But enough about me, the celebration, remember?" she once more managed to get a smile on her face and quickly added "Just one more thing...Cam, you were saying something about the Jeffersonian job?"

**END**

**To be continued...I promise, I have already written some pages from the next story, I just need time to get it together.**


End file.
